Rouge
by Volla
Summary: "Eu costumava odiar o vermelho. Vermelho me fazia lembrar amor, um sentimento que não cabia a uma pessoa como eu sentir. Eu era puro ódio."


Contemplo a grama coberta de minúsculos cristais de gelo que formam um enorme cobertor branco sobre os terrenos de Hogwarts. O vento gelado açoita meu rosto e minhas mãos expostas. Meu peito agora é uma mistura de dor e vazio. Eu me sentia uma caixa velha e sem conteúdo, esperando para ser jogada fora. Trocada como algo sem importância. Tiro um embrulho do bolso e, o objeto em seu interior cai sobre a neve. A pequena pedra vermelha contrasta com aquele manto branco e faz com que meus olhos, nunca acostumados à sensação de lágrimas, se encham delas.

Eu costumava odiar o vermelho. Vermelho me fazia lembrar amor, um sentimento que não cabia a uma pessoa como eu sentir. Eu era puro ódio. Nunca achei que pertenceria a algum lugar ou a alguém. Não me dava ao luxo de cogitar ter aquelas paixonites que deixam qualquer um ridículo. E eu simplesmente não percebi, quando o vermelho começou a entrar na minha vida, deixando meu mundo verde vazio mais intenso. Na realidade, eu demorei tempo demais para perceber. Certas coisas não são tão simples como respirar. Sentimentos são complexos. E estar perto demais daquilo que se sente, causa uma dificuldade em enxergar o óbvio. E eu estava perto demais, envolvida demais, para perceber. Então, quando eu finalmente percebi, veio o caos.

Agora o vermelho me faz lembrar você. Do seu sorriso doce. Dos seus olhos gentis, tão diferentes dos meus. E lembrar de você, nesse momento, é como ter mil agulhas perfurando meu coração. Pois, a cada passo que eu dou, a cada frase que eu leio ou a cada droga de aula que eu tenho que assistir é apenas você que está nos meus pensamentos, é apenas você ali, enchendo minha essência de gotas suas. Transformando tudo que sou, com apenas um toque.

Abaixo-me para pegar a corrente. Coloco-a sobre a palma da minha mão e me lembro de como ela costumava ser, de um verde esmeralda, estupendamente lindo. Até eu transformá-la. Pareceu tão certo, como a sensação de algo novo se abrindo parar mim.

Você está sentada no banco de madeira de sempre. Afastada do mundo. Para que simplesmente não nos vejam. Eu rio. Você é tão comedida, tão certa. E isso me dá nojo. Mas, eu amo esse seu jeito como nunca amei nada tão idiota antes. Sinto seu perfume de longe, ele é tão enjoado quanto seus atos. E eu o amo.

Sento-me ao seu lado, sem dizer uma palavra. Seu olhar também não se move daquela porra de pedra. Minhas mãos deslizam agilmente até suas mãos, tão perfeitamente alinhadas sobre o colo, e depositam ali a corrente. Então, sua respiração falha. Você sorri e seus olhos se fecham. E é isso, nesse instante, que minha vida para. Para só pra que eu possa admirar você.

- Obrigada – você diz. A voz ligeiramente trêmula.

- Não precisa me agradecer.

Eu me sinto inútil. Paralisada de amor, por uma grifinória. Chega a ser uma desonra. Mas, ao mesmo tempo em que eu me sinto completamente errada, eu me sinto certa. Você é como o sol, tão próximo que me queima. E eu não tenciono deixar que isso me afaste. Sonserinos são frios e precisamos de algo quente para nos fazer sentir como humanos de verdade. Você é esse meu algo.

- Vai usar?

Percebo que disse isso um tanto quanto rispidamente, pois seu rosto se contrai sutilmente. Minha natureza sempre me traindo. Eu sempre falhando. Grifinórios são difíceis, tão sensíveis e tão irritantes.

- Vou – você sorri.

Toco sua mão quente e você fica tensa. Posso sentir seus músculos contraídos, mesmo sem te tocar. Como eu odeio te amar. Você é tão travada que chega a me dar angústia. Você não percebe no esforço que eu faço para estar ao seu lado. Na minha luta interna para acreditar que o que eu estou fazendo é mesmo real. Que não é simplesmente uma alucinação idiota.

- Desculpe.

- Não precisa.

Nós costumávamos conversar mais antes de nos amarmos tão intensamente. Você me contava histórias sobre seus amigos babacas e sua família trouxa e eu fingia ouvir, para que você ficasse feliz. Então, você se deu conta do quão errado era estarmos juntas. E se fechou nessa bolha, onde minha entrada se tornou expressamente proibida. Eu ainda a tenho de qualquer forma. Mas, não é mais você. Não é mais a minha grifinória. É apenas uma extensão de você. Algo que você me oferece como piedade.

- Eu te... te amo, Hermione.

Você me encara surpresa. Eu percebo então, que nunca havia dito isso.

- Eu te amo, Pansy.

E você me beija. Aquele gosto que eu desejava sentir a todo o momento, se misturando com o meu próprio. É o melhor beijo que já tivemos. Você volta a se entregar para mim. Toda, como eu sempre desejei. Sem medos.

- Você é tudo que eu quero nesse momento – você diz.

Então, eu percebo o que você tanto esperava. O porquê você havia mudado. Eu, tão insensível, tão crua, não vi a única coisa que esperava de mim.

O vermelho se tornou parte de mim. A parte em que eu me vejo de verdade. A parte que eu me entrego. Onde não existem barreiras ou rivalidade, onde eu sou apenas sua e você é apenas minha.


End file.
